byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabbat/People
Local Luminaries Cardinal: Francisco Domingo de Polonia : Clan: Lasombra : The Cardinal is synonymous with New York City, the fiefdom he served as archbishop over for nearly three centuries. The alliances he cultivated throughout the Second and Third Sabbat Wars sheltered him against coups and turbulence. His ascension to the rank of cardinal in 1999 marked a high water moment, and he struck twin blows in short order. The crusade to conquer the Eastern Seaboard for the Sabbat succeeded brilliantly in Atlanta and Washington, D.C. However, the Camarilla claimed New York in a violent siege. Working alongside packs from across the Americas, he slew the Ventrue Prince of New York; the Ivory Tower repulsed him, and the stain on his reputation has never quite lifted in the aftermath. Vicious gossip claimed Polonia sought allies elsewhere among demons, a claim of infernalism backed up by evidence before the Palla Grande in October 2013 completing his fall from grace. Though widely rumoured to be dead by the hand of Priscus Sascha Vykos, Cardinal Polonia defied his critics by resurfacing in Miami early in March 2014. He strode back into the jewel in the crown of the south on the heels of the Inquisition, and he means to restore order once more to Miami. : P.S. He had a bad sunburn at the time of his embrace. His vivid hue does not mean he is crabby. : P.P.S. He is very crabby. Priscus Sascha Vykos : Clan: Tzimisce : This ancient Tzimisce calls itself the "Angel of Caine," and factions within the Sabbat nearly revere the androgynous Priscus for its mastery of Noddism and Cainite dogma. Its fanatical study into the blurred boundaries of form and the Beast give Sascha an unparalleled understanding of vampirism. It claims no specific territory, instead roving the length of the Americas. Likely only the Regent understands its motivations and plans, and the latitude the Angel of Caine enjoys speaks both to its power and resources. Sascha's uncharacteristically frequent visits to Miami -- at least a half dozen in 2013 -- speak to the city's importance or, troubling to some Elders, the possibility of a deeper underlying issue. The Priscus is currently targeted by a unprecedented campaign by the Inquisition, allied to Cardinal Polonia, declaring Sascha Vykos anathema on grounds of an alliance with infernal entities. Council of Bishops * Caezar Agustin: * Antanas Abramikas: * [[Jacques|'Jean-Jacques Charbonneau']] Templars * Eugene Richardson: Regional Luminaries Regent Temoch the Jackal Inquisition * Elena de Fraxinet : Clan: Lasombra : Elena de Fraxinet is perhaps that most terrifying of blends in an Inquisitor, a vampire with a keen intellect wedded to multifaceted doctrine. She is renown among inner circles of the Sabbat for a chameleon-like ability to blend into her surroundings. Rumours of her activities remain very much the province of speculation, though Cardinal Eleiser de Polanco of Mexico City openly acknowledges her as his heir and protege. Steeped in the ideology of the Shadow Reconquista and tempered in the crucible of Montreal's Inquisition, she delivered a damning blow to Priscus Sascha Vykos' reported plot to eliminate Cardinal Francisco Domingo de Polonia. The Horsemen serve as a personal bodyguard and support to exterminate traces of infernalism from the sect. * The Horsemen: : Members: Lukan Winn (priest), Nigel the Black, Oran Blake, Russell : The Horsemen is a pack affiliated exclusively with Inquisitor de Fraxinet. Its four members style themselves after their interpretation of the apocryphal Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Operating with sanction from the Inquisition, the pack presumably attends to matters of dire threat to the security and cohesion of the Sabbat. Their unusual reputation for subtlety and infiltration stands at odds with a typical image of thugs wielding brute force where a scalpel will do. Individual encounters with a Horseman are rare at best, and when the full contingent appears, trouble comes home to roost. Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat Category:Sabbat NPCs